


Sweet Night

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: CP: Alpha！米扎/Omega！班萨注意：米扎班萨，班萨和Flo萨兄弟设定，ABO，PWP, NC-17班萨=弗朗切斯科·萨列里Flo萨=安东尼奥·萨列里全文约3000多字





	Sweet Night

Sweet Night  
CP: Alpha！米扎/Omega！班萨  
注意：米扎班萨，班萨和Flo萨兄弟设定，ABO，PWP  
班萨=弗朗切斯科·萨列里  
Flo萨=安东尼奥·萨列里 

弗朗切斯科·萨列里大师是在在傍晚回到萨列里宅的，他的弟弟安东尼奥要指导一场演出的排练，恐怕要很晚才能回来。弗朗切斯科一回家就被告知莫扎特来访。鉴于莫扎特已经时常出没于萨列里宅，而弗朗切斯科哪怕板着脸也没有再把他赶走之后，佣人们也就主动将莫扎特迎进了大宅。

迎接弗朗切斯科的仆人是个年轻的新人小伙子，是他告诉弗朗切斯科那位莫扎特大师已经在会客室等候多时了的。当弗朗切斯科走进会客室时，桌上摆着茶水，但人已经不见了踪影。年轻的小伙子一下就慌张了起来，结结巴巴地解释道：“弗、弗朗切斯科老爷，我确实是把莫扎特大师迎进会客室的。他、他前不久还在这儿。”弗朗切斯科有些不耐烦的样子，但倒也没有怒意。他示意这位仆人可以退下了。年轻的仆人如释重负地应了一声，便迅速退出了会客室。

仆人前脚刚走，弗朗切斯科就后脚离开了会客室。他要去把莫扎特找出来。为什么不发动仆从们去找呢？自从莫扎特出现在了他的面前以后，他就发现他和莫扎特相处时就有些难以保持冷静。以前或许是被气得、亦或许是对莫扎特的才华心情复杂，现在似乎又多了别的什么东西——也许是爱、也许就是alpha和omega之间自然的相互影响。然而每次当他想否定他和莫扎特之间的关系的时候，安东尼奥的眼神就好像在说：“行了别不承认了，这就是爱。”

当他走上二楼的走廊的时候就闻到了一丝玫瑰的香味，现在他只要顺着玫瑰的味道去找就好了。然后他就在二楼的一个角落找到了莫扎特。莫扎特盘腿坐在地上，腿上放着一大盘各色甜点。他抬起头向萨列里打招呼时，嘴边还有一些甜点的碎末。弗朗切斯科一看就知道盘子里的甜点全是安东尼奥喜欢的样式。

“我看到厨房里摆着这么大一盘点心……萨列里大师，您家的糕点师果然名不虚传！”说罢莫扎特又往嘴里塞了块小饼干。

“莫扎特。”

“怎么了大师？”

“这是安东尼奥出门前特意吩咐厨房为他准备的甜点。”

听到这话，莫扎特一下子愣住了。弗朗切斯科看着他有些呆愣的表情，嘴角弯起了一个微不可察的弧度。然后说出了一句让莫扎特楞得更久的一句话：“给我也来一块。”

莫扎特看着弗朗切斯科，好一会儿才反应过来。他将一块饼干叼在嘴里，然后起身。莫扎特一只手想办法托着盘子，另一只手则勾住了弗朗切斯科的脖子。他将饼干送到弗朗切斯科的嘴边，弗朗切斯科舔了舔那块饼干上得糖霜，然后张嘴接了下来。

金发的青年用手环抱着这位高大omega的腰，将头搁在他的肩头，绣着从他身上传来的甘美红酒香味。待弗朗切斯科咽下那块饼干，便伸手推开了莫扎特。对上莫扎特有些遗憾和不解的神情，弗朗切斯科表示在走廊里做这种事成何体统，无论如何也要到卧室里去。然后他就看到莫扎特的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

莫扎特蹦蹦跳跳地进了弗朗切斯科的卧室。看着他活泼的动作，弗朗切斯科都不由得有点担心那盘子甜点会不会倒翻，然而这盘甜点奇迹般地毫发无损，还被莫扎特放置在了床头柜上。等弗朗切斯科锁上门，莫扎特便迫不及待地吻了他。莫扎特先是舔过他的大师的嘴唇，然后在弗朗切斯科张嘴的瞬间缠上了对方的舌头。 玫瑰的气味更加浓烈了。弗朗切斯科在感受那个吻的同时也感觉到莫扎特在扯弄他的衣服，试图将它们脱掉。于是他从这个吻里抽离开来，然后脱起了自己的衣服——他不得不承认他想要这个，有什么东西在他体内叫嚣着、渴望眼前这个alpha。

弗朗切斯科把脱下来的衣服随意地搁在他屋内的椅子上。莫扎特先是有点惊讶，但是很快就坐在床上欣赏起了眼前的好景象。在他的大师脱得只剩敞开的衬衫的时候，他便将弗朗切斯科拉进了柔软的床铺。弗朗切斯科有些不满地看着身上的人，但是现在的状态让他可没有那么威严了。很快他就感觉到一只手在抚弄他的臀部，然后滑进了他的臀缝之间。“别那么看着我，我的大师，”莫扎特笑着对他说，“您都湿了。”Omega的身体在为即将到来的事情做准备，弗朗切斯科感受到有液体源源不断地从他后穴里流出，他有些难耐地动了动他的双腿。

“嘿，大师。别急，别急。”莫扎特突然放开了弗朗切斯科的臀部。弗朗切斯科异色的双瞳有些疑惑地看着莫扎特移动。之间莫扎特摸了一把甜点上的奶油，然后涂在了他的胸口上。“莫扎特——”然后他的话语就被莫扎特舔弄他胸部的感觉打断，他不得不闭上嘴才能阻止即将脱口而出的呻吟。金发的alpha一边舔弄一边揉捏着他饱满的胸肌，那柔软又不失弹性的触感让莫扎特欲罢不能。当莫扎特开始吸吮他的乳尖的时候，他终于抑制不住呻吟了出来。“真是美味极了！不知道您如果真的产出奶水来，会不会像这奶油一样甜呢？”“呜……”回答他的只有一声低沉的呻吟，弗朗切斯科闻言羞耻地将头转到了一边，而他的身体似乎更加兴奋了——乳头挺立发红，阴茎更硬了，而后穴收缩着渴望被填满。待在他的胸口留下一个接一个的吻痕的之后，莫扎特终于打算放过他的胸部了。

还没等弗朗切斯科喘口气，莫扎特就俯下身亲吻他挺立的阴茎，然而只是亲吻，没有更多的动作了。弗朗切斯科这下真的有些急了，红酒的气味几乎要盖过玫瑰的味道，他艰难地组织着语言，能唱出美好歌声的嗓子发出的声音依然动听：“莫扎特，您、您快一些……” “您想要什么能？说出来啊，弗朗切斯科。”当弗朗切斯科听到莫扎特用刻意压低的声音叫的名字的时候，他抖了抖，射了出来。精液溅到了alpha的脸上。“哇哦！”莫扎特惊呼了一声，然后摸了把脸上的液体。他将沾满白浊液体的手指送到弗朗切斯科唇边，涂过他的薄唇，然后说道：“来，大师，尝尝您自己的味道。”弗朗切斯科觉得自己已经被情欲蒸晕了头，就这么伸出舌头，将这些液体卷进了自己的嘴里，末了还舔了舔这几根修长的手指。

随后莫扎特就将弗朗切斯科的腿抬高，然后将一根手指探进了他的后穴。Omega的后穴已经被流出来的润滑体液弄得很湿软，金发的alpha没费多少时间就伸入了三根手指，看着趋势，手指还能再增加。“可、可以了，来吧……”在这种情况下，纵使是弗朗切斯科也等不及了，只能将欲望说出口。“为您效劳，大师。”莫扎特说完便将自己的阴茎送入了那湿润柔软的后穴。准备充分的肉穴很快接纳了他，肠壁吸吮他的阴茎的感觉真是爽极了。他一边在弗朗切斯科的体内抽插着，一边亲吻着他的大师。他的大师眼眶因生理性的泪水泛红，异色的瞳孔因情欲而迷蒙。他在弗朗切斯科线条优美的脖颈上留下了一片吻痕，然后去亲吻舔弄弗朗切斯科的腺体，感受身下人的颤抖。

室内布满了各种淫糜的声响。玫瑰的味道与红酒的味道交融，床上交缠的两人皆因强烈的情欲和感情而陶醉。Alpha的阴茎在抽插中次次蹭过让弗朗切斯科兴奋的那一点，omega的阴茎又硬得不得了了。莫扎特将阴茎全部抽出又全根没入，反复几次后，他顶到了一片软肉，弗朗切斯科的呻吟声陡然拔高。那是弗朗切斯科的生殖腔入口，于是他更加用力地向前顶弄，他的alpha本能也在告诉他他将进入一个让他更舒服的地方。 待莫扎特终于顶开了弗朗切斯科的生殖腔口，弗朗切斯科已经快发不出声音来了。莫扎特并没有忘记抚慰他的阴茎，上下套弄的力道恰到好处。过于猛烈的快感吞没了他，使他又一次射了出来。莫扎特又抽插顶弄了一会儿，就在他的体内成结了。成结的快感使莫扎特也呻吟了出声，而被成结的感觉逼得弗朗切斯科发出了沙哑的叫喊声。于此同时莫扎特咬上了弗朗切斯科脖颈上的腺体。

结还有一会儿才能消下去。而弗朗切斯科已经没什么力气了，健壮白皙的胳膊就这么搭在一片狼藉的床铺上，两条腿也有些无力。他任由米扎特在的脖子上亲来亲去。莫扎特的眼睛如同星星一般闪亮，弗朗切斯科看了他一会儿，努力将手臂抬起来，拥住了莫扎特。

 

FIN

 

PS. 好在在厨房工作的人们很快发现那盘甜点失踪了，他们及时准备了新的甜点，真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺！


End file.
